


Rapture

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-02
Updated: 2003-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A different version of how Brian and Justin reunited after #307.





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

He sat slumped and sloth like on the couch, staring despondently at the flickering screen in front of him, hardly even seeing the pictures. The edges of his eyes were crusty with dried, pathetic tears, and his gray sweatshirt was covered in crisp crumbs that he could not be bothered to brush away. The movie size bag of doritos sat half-squished in the crevice between his leg and the cushion edge, and it rustled restlessly when he shifted in his seat. 

Moving slowly and with disconsolate little sighs he reached over to grab the remote, having to strain because as with everything else in his life at the moment, it was just outside his reach. Hearing a slow creak run throughout the room he paused, glancing around briefly and having to shield his glittering eyes with a delicate hand because of an irritatingly bright ray of deflected light that filtered chirpily through the small window and obscured his view. 

 

Daphne’s dorm room was small but not untidy; her books stood upright and against each other on the pine bookcase, and her television and video player sat neat and aligned on the corner unit. The walls were dotted with photo frames depicting happy times with friends and family, obviously of which he was a part, and the up lighter, which was actually not necessary due to the natural light outside, stood in the corner adjacent to the door softly illuminating about half of the room. 

He shoved a hand into the bag of crisps more out of an attempt at a nostalgic recreation of his former boundless enthusiasm for life than because he was actually hungry, but yet still noted with a disapproving tut that it was almost empty. Bringing the crisps to his down turned mouth one by one he turned his attention back to the programme he was pretending to watch, and both listened and watched half interested while Buffy kicked some vampire ass. Ooh, that one was pretty hot, even if he was a soulless, blood-sucking, life-taking, just stand-there-and-watch-while-I-fuck-someone-else-and-not-even-care-son-of-a-bitch…

Starting slightly he shook himself out of his momentary reverie and again attempted to focus his attention on the show. He felt the now familiar hot prickle of tears and the slow ache in his throat approach unbidden, and blinked furiously in a valiant endeavor to banish them. After all, as he’d said to ‘prick-man’ once, he wasn’t some pathetic little faggot. Replaying that scene in his head the boy’s eyes dulled wistfully, and at length the incessant trilling of a telephone tugged him out of his daydream. Casting the innocent receiver a scathing look he ‘humphed’ loudly and pointlessly before lifting it up, wondering at the same time who would have the audacity to intrude so rudely upon his sulking and self pitying. 

 

“Yeah” he said sullenly.

 

“it’s me.” A dismembered voice answered, it’s tone full of sickening repentance.

 

“oh.” Justin replied primly. “what, you’ve called me to announce another titillating skirmish with another gibbering devotee have you?” he continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He was just not in the mood for this right now, especially since his heart had leapt with pathetic dispatch in the hope that it may have been Brian on the end of the line when he picked up the receiver, rather than Ethan. 

 

“No,” he said in that arrogant tone he accommodated when reproaching Justin. Hearing the low, feral growl that escaped Justin’s parted lips at this he reverted to the lame-ass soppy I’m-so-sorry voice and continued; “I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re all I want. I was a prick, I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Justin said, his voice rising. “I’m sure you were thinking about me when you were fucking that ‘drooling admirer’ the other night.”

 

“I was,” he replied angrily.

 

“Oh-ho,” Justin said incredulously. “that makes it all better does it? You’re a lying, cheating ass-hole _Ethan_ , and I want nothing more to do with you, you hear?” 

 

“Me?” he shouted. “What about you? You’re the one who cheated on your hot rich beau to be with me, Justin. You know people who live in glass houses –“

 

“-shouldn’t play twister naked, I know.” Justin replied mockingly. He’d hit a nerve and the bastard knew it. He was right, they were all right. What the hell had he been thinking cheating on Brian? He was officially the world’s biggest jerk.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ethan said again.

 

“Would you stop fucking saying that?” Justin said exasperatedly. “It doesn’t matter any more, I don’t want you back. The truth is I don’t love you and I don’t think I ever did. All I ever thought about when I was with you was him. And you know what? I felt so terrible for that. I felt like maybe I should just leave and then neither one of you would bother me any more. But now I don’t care. Brian is all I want.”

 

“How can you want him?” Ethan cried down the line. Justin could hear that his voice was thick with tears and he felt a bitter, yet welcome vindictive sting of victory. “He’s hot I know but a lot of guys are hot. And he’s rich, yeah, but money isn’t everything. Justin I love you! He doesn’t!”

 

“You don’t know anything about him” Justin spat. “He loves me more than anyone knows, and I knew it, but because I was such a romantic fucking twat it got to me that he didn’t say it. And that’s why I fell for you. Because you did say it. But I see now. He is all that I will ever want, not you. So Ethan, as you’ve got so many fans, go find one of them to be your secret boyfriend. Don’t call me again.”

 

With that he threw the receiver down, probably angrier than he had ever been. Resolve crashed upon him like lead weights raining from the sky, and he snatched at his coat after slipping on his shoes, before striding purposefully out of the door, and slamming it shut.

********************************

Brian sat on his expensive couch flicking idly through the channels. Tapping his feet restlessly on the floor his eyes roamed the otherwise empty loft, cold and calculating. He knew that little fucker wouldn’t go the distance with the fiddler. Five minutes with the fiddler and Brian couldn’t stand him; and it amused him in a childish way to think of Justin attempting to live with him. I wonder what he did that was so bad, he thought briefly. Was it because he had taken the ‘record deal’ and was trying to force Justin’s fabulous homosexuality back into the closet? Nah, he thought, too lame. Did he cheat? With spiteful pleasure Brian thought that then Justin would know what it felt like. Blinking this thought away shamefully Brian admitted to himself that Justin had, agreeably put up with too much of his own shit for that to be true; he must already have known in the first place how something like that feels.

 

Attempting to push these morose home truths away Brian stood up and stretched languidly like a prize feline before settling back down. Reaching for the clicker once more he was suddenly distracted by the screech of his loft door sliding on it’s rails, and he twisted round in his seat to see who had just barged in. Momentarily perplexed he viewed a flash of blonde and furiously set blue eyes, the owner of these attributes marching towards him after slamming shut the door. 

 

“What the f-“ he started, rising up off the chair, but did not get the chance to finish as the wind was knocked out of him as Justin shoved him back hard onto the settee using the faithful palms flat on the chest maneuver. Crashing ungracefully into a sitting position he once more attempted to swear, but was again thwarted as the boy climbed adeptly atop him until he was sat astride the older man. Before the chance to speak arose his lips were captured in a fierce, crushing, almost animalistic kiss against which he was helpless. The taste of his angel’s mouth opened the floodgates of his mind and he was suddenly awash in a sea of desire, helpless against the tide. He could feel the boy’s tongue probing into the deepest recesses of his mouth, clashing with his own like a battling serpent. His teeth nipped and bit at Brian’s lips until they were red and swollen, and his hands roved to Brian’s hair where his princely fingers entwined and locked themselves in clumps of auburn darkness, asserting that he was in control. Emitting a low growl Brian’s arms whipped up and encircled Justin’s slender waist, pulling their bodies together in an irresistible confirmation.

************************************

Pulling away from him roughly Justin stared deep into Brian’s eyes, searching for a hint to his feelings. Emotion swirled like turbulent thunder clouds in the entrancing chocolate depths, pulling him in. Desperately he crushed his mouth to that of his only lover, once more catapulting them into a mind-blowing embrace. If any, there was considerably little resistance from Brian, who, knowing this, for some reason felt the need to break the kiss and hold Justin’s yearning face away from his own.

 

“Justin what the hell?” he said gruffly, too taken aback for anything more meaningful. 

 

“Would you just shut up and fuck me,” Justin said, wriggling in his lap. 

 

Stifling a groan at the friction that his now very erect penis was receiving, Brian said, “what about the fiddler”

 

Justin moaned like an animal in pain. “He’s gone, you know he is, all I want is you, you’re the only person in the world-“ Brian cut him off by yanking his beautiful face back down and planting those ripe raspberry lips atop his own, shoving his tongue inside. Apparently, it was what he wanted to hear. 

 

Breaking the kiss again he shoved Justin away, making the boy fall from his lap onto the wooden floor with a thud. 

 

“Bri-“ he started to say, but fell silent at the site of Brian standing with his feet either side of Justin’s sprawled out legs, towering over him like a God. Looking down at the disheveled blonde angel on the floor Brian slowly bought his hands to his fly, pulling it down. Justin eyed him hungrily, his eyes glazing; going to the place that only Brian could ever take him. 

 

Stepping out of his jeans and tossing them aside Brian moved to take down his underwear, and at the same time Justin adeptly shed all of his own garments. He gazed up at the site of Brian Kinney, naked in all his glory standing ubove him, his cock standing to attention against his lower abdomen. In a flash he reached up and pulled at the man’s legs, bringing him tumbling roughly to his knees. Standing up also on his own knees the boy grabbed Brian to kiss him again, devouring him as if he had not kissed for years. 

 

Falling backwards the two men writhed together on the hard wooden floor, relishing the feel of each other, kissing, licking, sucking and caressing any part of the body they had not been allowed to touch in weeks. Justin could feel the sting of the cool floor against his flat back and heard the squeak of flesh sliding over laminate every time the entwined lovers moved. Tipping his head back to let Brian access the ample erroneous zones situated in his neck Justin dropped the crown of his skull to the floor, arching up against Brian’s administrations and causing the blood to rush to his head, making him dizzy. 

 

And then out of nowhere it seemed he produced a condom, and handed it impatiently to Brian, who rolled it on with the skill one would expect from the experienced. Within agonizingly long moments they were rocking on the floor towards complete euphoria. Justin could feel his lover on every inch of his skin, outside and in, tingling and almost burning like plummeting stars hitting his bare flesh. Brian could feel the velvety pleasure coursing throughout his veins like the most amazing high from the most incredible drug, spinning him faster and faster towards total rapture. 

 

With his lover pounding into him, Justin was in so much ecstasy that he couldn’t avoid howling like a bitch on heat as he rapidly lost control. Plunging head first into a mind wracking orgasm that convulsed his flailing limbs he pushed Brian too, over the periphery of intensity into a world that seemed to glow with the radiance of his very own sunshine. Vaguely Justin heard a cry as Brian reached climax, his hands tight on Justin’s shoulders, his nails digging into the pale flesh. Justin’s body shuddered and he too cried out as the last waves of elation washed over him, drowning him in bliss. Expelling a heavy breath he felt Brian collapse on top of him, burying his dark head into Justin’s neck.

 

Panting heavily the lovers gradually came back to reality, perspiring and slipping on each other’s skin. Brian moaned as he pulled out of his aficionado, regretting the sear that Justin must feel from the speed at which they had fucked. Rolling off of the boy and onto the floor beside him, he saw Justin pass a hand over his eyes and swallow hard, his chest rising and falling with forced respiration. 

 

“Are you ok?” he said between his own laboured breaths. Justin smiled radiantly.

 

“I am now that i’m with you,” he said, turning to look at Brian and then snuggling into his sweaty form beside him.

 

“Come on sunshine,” Brian said. “let’s go and lie on something that’s a bit softer than…well, a floor,” he said with a small laugh which turned into a groan as he pulled himself off the ground. Extending his hand as an offer of truce he pulled his lover up too, wherein Justin promptly fell into his arms and began to sob like a child.

 

“Brian I’m so sorry I really am, I was going crazy without you, I can’t imagine you not in my life…” his words trailed off as he cried softly onto Brian’s shoulder, before catching himself and standing up fully, wiping his eyes.

 

“Sorry,” he coughed furtively. “My allergies…”

 

“I know.” Brian said, these two words carrying more meaning than anything Justin had ever known. “Let’s go get you something for those, sonny boy.” He finished, clapping an arm around the boy’s shoulders and leading him up the stairs, towards what to Justin, seemed like heaven.


End file.
